


I've Got You, Baby

by bichie_is_yum



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Richie blows Bill, Richie is just an ADHD ball, Richie looks after Bill, Richie loves Bill Denbrough with all his heart, Smut, bichie - Freeform, bichie smut, first time blow job, how does one tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichie_is_yum/pseuds/bichie_is_yum
Summary: Richie is home, bored, and horny. A revelation is made and ends up with Richie blowing Bill when he gets home. After a couple of anxiety moments of course.





	I've Got You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Yah girls never wrote smut before so please leave me some advice and or criticism. And if you would ever want me to write something then let me know, requests are open!
> 
> (Also can someone tell me how to italicise stuff? Thanks!)

Richie was sat on the couch, aimlessly flicking through the TV channels as his leg bounced sporadically. He was bored. Fuck, he was so bored. But it was the frustrating kind of boredom. The ADHD kind. 

The one where he felt he had to go swimming, read an entire book, watch an entire movie series in a row, bake a cake and go outside and scale a wall. All within the space of 10 minutes. His brain buzzed for a few more moments, remote limp in his hand and both legs beginning to bounce. But he couldn't concentrate enough to even pick a TV channel never mind anything else. 

He wished Bill was here. He was always up for Richie's ADHD fueled moments. Whether it was spontaneous road trips to Wal Mart at 3am (where they were kicked out for getting caught making out in the toys section. The look of horror on Eddie's face when Richie graphically described the two grinding against a Transformer toy until it began making 'pew-pew' noises and how they couldn't continue kissing they were giggling so much. Eddie didn't find the funny side as much.) 

Bill was also down for when Richie's ADHD fueled his hormones and Richie ended up practically jumping Bill whenever he walked back from being away for like, an hour. An hour was a long time for Richie. Richie also had a habit of being overzealous when jumping Bill and literally catapulting both boys to the floor. Bill was also so cute whenever Richie done that. Blue eyes wide with shock, cheeks dusted pink and rosy red lips slightly shiny with spit- 

The heel of Richie's hand flew down to his crotch, pushing down on the sudden ache in his boxers. The corners of Richie's lips up ticked. Now this, he could focus on. Bill, he could focus on. 

Unbuttoning his jeans and freeing himself from the tight restrictions, Richie spits on his hand and pulls his boxers down. He was, unsurprisingly, only half-hard. The sudden onset of his horniness needed encouragement and he only had the world's hottest boyfriend to help him along. 

Richie always started with Bill's body. It was shallow, possibly, but Bill looked like he'd been sculpted by actual gods, so Richie allowed himself it. Bill was tall and lean, complimenting Richie's tall and lankiness. Abs that he didn't even try for and biceps that made Richie drool when he wore tight t-shirts. Strong legs, big dick. Richie was in love. 

And Bill's face. Body aside, Bill had the prettiest face. Those blue eyes, that sharp jaw and those lips. Richie couldn't write poems but he'd certainly try to give Bill's lips any form of justice. And despite the obscene amount of chocolate Bill ate, apparently the sun solved that since Bill's skin stayed smooth and tanned. Richie would be jealous but he took plenty of pleasure of bruising and reddening the perfect skin of Bill's neck and throat. 

Richie was getting worked up now, cock up to full height and he now delved into the darker parts, the dirtier images he had of Bill. Bill on top of him, tongue in his mouth, cock up his ass. Bill, head thrown back, purple neck on full show and a red teeth trail running down his front. 

Richie's hips bucked up and his brows furrowed. He thought of the time Bill blowed him in the back of the car, parked behind the cinema in a very busy parking lot. It was so hot in the car, the windows fogged up and despite never intending to, Richie was highly pleased to see he had left the classically steamy Titanic hand print swiped down the window pane. 

Then he thought of when Bill had him in the bathroom at some party, Bill's thrusts in time with the beat from downstairs. Richie could smell the cologne Bill was wearing and the strawberry vodka he had been downing and he could see the whites of his knuckles as he gripped onto the edge of the bathtub. Bill's fingers knotted through his hair and Richie could remember the sounds he was making were reverberating against the tub. 

Richie went to think of his next memory, he had them listed, before he thought of something that made his hand stutter and his eyes opened. He'd never blown Bill. 

In fact, Richie realised, he hadn't done anything to Bill. 

They'd been going out for over 3 months and in every single time they'd had sex, Richie had lent back- or forward- and let Bill do all the work. Holy shit, Richie, the literal trashmouth had never blown his boyfriend. 

Richie squeezed the base of his cock, mind now elsewhere and very busy. Was he a bad boyfriend? He never meant to step back so much. Bill was the leader, so Richie just assumed he was in bed as well. Not that Richie was complaining. Bill looked after him in every way Richie could ever hope for. 

Richie had always been horny. If he could put it on his resume, he would. Enthusiastic, talkative and always, always horny. He wondered briefly what the people at the radio station would think about that. 'Hot Stuff with Richie Tozier,' No, "Steamy Time with Richie Tozier,' No-no! 'Sexy Time- 

What was he thinking about again? 

Bill had been out for a while, baseball or something, so Richie had awhile to formulate a plan. 

Richie dashed around the flat for 10 minutes, changing into nothing but his boxers and one of Bill's shirts. Richie wasn't actually 100% if Bill was particularly turned on by Richie in his clothes, but they were big and warm so Richie convinced himself he was. He was excited. At least, that's what he thinks the emotion is in his stomach was. Richie ignored the way his fingers shook, convinced it was his 'H' part of his ADHD making him shaky as he lit some candles. 

And as Richie pulled out a towel, wondering whether he has it sat rolled on the side, or spread over the couch. Though if Bill had to sit on that it might leave that itchy redness that Richie's had all too often on his knees during shower sex. Bill always laid down the towel so Richie didn't have to lean on the tub floor and Richie was so touched by it, he didn't have the heart to tell him about it. 

That feeling in Richie's stomach was still there, if anything it was stronger. It wasn't excitement. When it came to excitement, Richie could never stop smiling. It may have gotten him the nickname 'Bucky Beaver' all those years ago, but whenever he did have that big massive smile on his face Bill always made it a point to cup Richie's face and kiss every part of it he can before Richie completely broke down into giggles. 

No, it wasn't excitement. Richie was nervous. 

He'd blown people before. Richie lived up to that Trashmouth name and had an array of one-night stands before stumbling into Bill's bed. He could give head fine. But what if Bill thought he couldn't? What if that's why Richie never done much? Not because Richie didn't think to, but because Bill didn't want him too? Did he think Richie would be bad at it? Anxiety curled into his stomach, cold and heavy as his leg began to bounce again. 

Would Bill really think that? No. That was Richie's first answer. Of course not, don't be so ridiculous. Bill loves him and he'd probably still love him even if he was bad at it. But the anxiety was there and Richie was spiraling, wondering if Bill would leave him for a vacuum if that gave better head than him before he heard the telltale scrape of the front door opening. The carpet hadn't been put down properly since they moved in so the door made a scratchy scrape noise whenever it was shoved open. They'd been too lazy to get it fixed and anyway, neither cared about it that much anyway. 

And as soon as Bill's head popped around the corner, eyes in search for Richie, the cold feeling in his stomach was instantly replaced by a warmth, soaking in and making him smile. "Hey gorgeous," Bill hummed, eyes slightly bleary and tired, cheeks nipped red from the cold wind outside that Richie got a faint gust of when the door opened. His hoodie was pulled up to protect his neck and he set his baseball bat against the wall. He looked so fucking hot. 

"Hey baby." Richie hummed. Bill's eyes followed the candles, eyebrow raising as he noticed the towel that was neither rolled or placed over the couch but dropped at Richie's feet. He put two and two together pretty quickly. 

"I'm too tired right now, babe." He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. Richie shook his head, holding out his hand. 

"No, no baby come sit down first." He said. Bill frowned but began walking over, movements slow and languid as he collapsed on the couch beside Richie. And as Bill sat there, smiling tiredly in a way that made Richie's heart flutter. Richie, the boy who had all the words, who could talk to anyone about anything, suddenly had no words. Richie blinked. 

"Um," He started, with no plan to finish. "Um." Saying it again didn't make it easier. Bill seemed just as shocked by Richie's lack of words, brow furrowing and grabbing his hand. Richie flinched as his warm fingers met Bill's freezing cold ones and Bill's hand froze momentarily at Richie's possibly stony reaction. Richie grabbed Bill's hand and knotted their fingers, suddenly noticing the- fear? In Bill's eyes. 

Richie didn't like the look on Bill's face one bit. Resigned and- and almost vulnerable? He looked like he was waiting for Richie to shout at him, eyes down and head bowed. 

"Hey," Richie said, softer than he meant but it got Bill to look up as Richie ducked down to meet his eye line. He could practically see the thoughts running behind Bill's face. This is it. He's leaving me. 

Instead of using the words Richie was vaguely remembering, he surged forward and captured Bill's lips. Bill was frozen for a moment, only reacting when Richie's teeth nipped at his bottom lip. He reciprocated slowly, squeezing Richie's hand and slipping his tongue into Richie's mouth. 

They made out for a few minutes, at least until the tension left Bill's shoulders. Until Bill was pulling back, the two gasping for air. "I really am tired, babe." He smirked. 

Richie's eyes lit up. "Oh! I remember what I wanted to talk about." 

Bill's eyes were droopy but he smiled, nodding indulgently. Richie still had a grip on Bill's hand and he began to play with his fingers. He was quiet for a few moments, simply slotting and un-slotting his fingers with Bill's. "Rich?" Bill prodded after a moment and Richie pressed a kiss to the back of Bill's hand before dropping it in his lap. 

"Wanna blow you." He said, sliding off the couch to sit on the floor. The nervousness from earlier was gone, Richie just felt warmth and love for his boyfriend and his sleepy eyes and the fringe that was caught in his eyelashes. Thought Bill's eyes widened when he realised what Richie said. 

He lent forward, cupping his face but shook his head. "It's fine, Rich, really." 

The anxiety came back before in tenfold and Richie's grip on Bill's hand went slack. "Is it 'cause you think I'll be bad at it? I swear I'm not I'm good-" 

"Baby, baby." Bill cut him off, leaning more forward and forcing him to look at him. "I don't think you'll be bad. It's not like that. I- I just wanna make sure you're happy." Richie frowned, leaning into Bill's hands. 

"I wanna make you feel good, baby. Please?" Richie asked, thumb stroking over the material of Bill's skinny jeans. He was staring into Bill's eyes, watching the confliction behind them. There was something more to this. Bill told him everything. They told each other everything. Richie reckoned it was the years of unfiltered friendship. They never held anything back way back then, why do so now? "What's going on? There's something you're not telling me." He reached up, swiping one of his thumbs underneath Bill's eye. "I can see it in your eyes." 

The corner of Bill's mouth up ticked for a moment, amused that Richie knew him so well, before biting his lip. "I- um, it's j-ju-" Bill's mouth clamped shut, alarmed immensely by his stutter. He hadn't done that in years. Richie got up from the floor, crowding Bill's space to sit on his lap. Richie stared at his boyfriend, the big wide eyes, the lip still trapped by his teeth and cupped his face. 

"Okay baby. It's okay. Let me look after you?" He asked, open and honest as he could. "I'll look after you?" 

There was a pause, just a small one, before Bill nodded his head and Richie smashed their lips together. 

Richie loved kissing Bill. Loved the noises he made when he bit down on his bottom lip. Loved how readily he accepted Richie's tongue and let him explore his mouth. He felt warm inside, especially after the high keen noise Bill made when Richie tugged on his hair. They made out for a long while, Richie wanting to get Bill back to that relaxed place before he'd literally got on his knees in front of him. 

Richie may be more open about how horny he is. On more than one occasion he's announced it to the group him and Bill were off to fool around in the bathroom and will be back in fifteen minutes. Eddie always scrunched his nose, the judgement in his eyes. Richie would grin and either flip him off behind his Bill's back or offer him to join. Each got the same indignant squawk as an answer. 

But even if Richie was more open about it, not once had Bill ever not followed Richie into that bathroom. He'd never once denied Richie's kisses or advances and was more partial to simply yanking Richie onto his lap to kiss him, no matter who was walking by in the background. Bill was just as horny as Richie. But also better at hiding it, so Richie had to give him that. 

Richie's hand slid down Bill's body, underneath his hoodie to grab his hips. His skin was still cold compared to Richie's warm skin and Richie spread out his palm, trying to warm Bill's skin as fast as he could. He also enjoyed the goosebumps the erupted across Bill's skin. Especially when Richie finally broke the kiss to bite at Bill's neck. 

"Can I blow you, baby?" Richie breathed in his ear, biting ever so gently on the lobe. "Can I make you feel good?" 

Bill nodded, gasping out, "Please?" 

Richie pressed one soft kiss to Bill's cheek, before peppering a trail down his throat, hands tugging at the bottom of his hoodie until Bill's arms went above his head and Richie could rip it off and throw it away. He continued his trail down Bill's chest, one hand tweaking his nipple whilst his mouth sucked on the other. Bill arched his back, a gorgeous breathy moan escaping his lips. 

Richie's hands worked quick, undoing Bill's jeans and managing to get them down past his hips with little effort. Freeing Bill's cock from his underwear, Richie sucked and bit some impressive hickeys into Bill's neck and throat as he began to stroke him. 

Bill's hips bucked up instinctively and Richie bit down harder into his neck. "Be still, baby." He hummed, licking over the abused skin to soothe it. 

Bill nodded, breathless. "S-sorry." Richie brushed his lips over Bill's smiling at him until Bill returned it. Richie had stroked him up to full hardness and pressing one last kiss to Bill's chin, Richie sunk back onto the carpet. 

Bill lived up to Richie's stupid 'Big Bill,' nickname. Standing 8 inches tall, Richie licked his lips. Leaning forward and giving it a tentative first lick. The noise Bill made Richie glance up. Head thrown back, lip back to being trapped by his teeth. 

Richie smiled for a moment before leaning up and sucking on the head. Richie barely had a gag reflex anymore, but he wasn't stupid enough to try and deep throat him straight away. Plus, he wanted to make this last for Bill and make sure he was enjoying this the most out the two. 

Fingers ever so gently began to card through Richie's curls. Bill was barely touching them so when his finger caught on one of many knots in Richie's hair and he tugged a bit harder, Richie moaned encouragingly loud. 

Taking more of Bill in his mouth, Richie looked up at him. His head was thrown back, one hand buried in Richie's hair, the other being savagely bitten at and Richie now realised how silent Bill was. 

Pulling off and allowing himself a breath, Richie lent up fully on his knees and reached out for Bill's hand.

Bill's eyes were opened, his attention caught when the fingers tugging Richie's hair were disrupted and he snatched his hand back. "Enough of that, baby." Richie chastised gently, pulling Bill's thumb from his mouth. "Wanna hear you, gorgeous, yeah?" Bill blew out a breath, but met Richie's eye and nodded.

Richie sank back down to the floor and took Bill back into his mouth, deeper now, hand wrapping around the base of his cock to jerk off what he hadn't put in his mouth yet. Bill was letting out beautifully breathy moans, which turned to a deep groan as Richie swirled his tongue across the tip. 

Remembering to breathe through his nose, Richie removed his hand and took the rest of Bill in his mouth, spurred on by the loud moan Bill let out. "Knew I was good at this." Richie congratulated himself in his head. Bill tugged back again at Richie's hair and Richie moan against Bill's dick, who gasped and squirmed as the vibrations ran down his length. 

"Rich, 'm gonna c-c-" Bill arched off the couch completely, biting on his lip at the high keen noise he made. 

Richie pulled off for a moment, kitten licking at the throbbing tip. "I've got you." He said, hot breath fanning across Bill's dick. "Just let go, baby." 

He took another breath, before deep throating him all the way, hands braced on Bill's knees. It barely took a few seconds before Bill released, hands gripped tight on Richie's curls and long, gorgeous moans filling the room and making Richie's head swim. He swallowed like a champ, pressing one last kiss to his deflating dick before sitting up on the couch. 

He sat next to Bill, letting him enjoy his post-climax bliss for a few more seconds and starting pulling his jeans back up, careful to touch his over-sensitive cock as little as possible. Bill's head flopped to the side, his chest still heaving, but he was starting to calm down now. He opened his eyes, the blue contrasting with the red flush that painted his cheeks and stomach. 

He wrapped his arms around Bill's side, pressing a kiss to his temple as Bill collapsed against him. "Lemme get you in the shower, sweet boy." Bill's chest was still heaving, face hidden in the crook of Richie's neck, but he nodded and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin of his collar bone. 

Bill was easily pliable as Richie led him to the bathroom, leaving the shower on to warm up as he tugged Bill's jeans down for him. Bill went in first as Richie began pulling his own clothes off as well. Just as he was stepping into the shower, he remembered to take his glasses off and place them on the sink. 

As soon as Richie was fully behind the shower curtain, Bill's arms were wrapped around him and he nuzzled into Richie's cheek and neck. "Hey gorgeous," Richie cooed. "How are you doing?" 

There was a longer pause than Richie would've liked, but Bill's body was lax against Richie's and he hummed just slightly as Richie began playing with his damp hair. It wasn't until he heard a few faint sniffles and he realised Bill was shaking slightly under the warm water spray. "Baby?" Richie said, suddenly worried and pulling back slightly. Bill simply whined and lent more forward, hiding. 

"Baby." Richie said, now worried as he cupped Bill's face, lifting it to look in his eyes, heart breaking at the tears in Bill's eyes. "Oh sweeheart, what's wrong? What's wrong, sweet boy?" He gasped. There was such a strong feeling in his chest. Fix. Must fix. Must make better. Holy shit, he had to make everything so much less wrong or his chest would explode. 

"J-just, you were so, were so go-od t-to me." Richie's chest hurt now for a whole different reason. It felt like his heart had been cracked. Richie placed a few kisses across Bill's cheek and then one right on the tip of his nose. 

"You deserve it, doll." He smiled- which quickly fell when Bill cried harder. He'd managed to free his face from Richie's lax hold, and hid it again, against Richie's chest. 

Richie didn't know what to do. Bill wasn't a crier. And this was too painful to watch without doing something, fuck. Leaning back slightly, making sure he still had one arm around Bill as he fumbled for the shampoo bottle. He loved Bill's shampoo. It smelt like coconuts and vanilla and made Bill's side of the bed smell the same. 

Bill' shoulders had gone stiff and rigid until Richie began working in the shampoo and the brittleness left his body. Bill hummed a little whenever Richie tugged at the base of his hair. Leaning Bill up slightly, Richie lent around and grabbed a wash cloth from the rack. He wet it under the stream and began wiping Bill's chest. He knew Bill was mainly clean, but he remembered, quite vaguely, that Bill had been at baseball so, the thought counted? He guessed. 

He got Bill out the shower relatively easy, though he whined when he left the warmth of the shower spray. "You're so cute." Richie could help but tease as he wrapped Bill up in a fluffy towel. Bill gave him a little smile, chin brushing the towel wrapped around his shoulders. 

"Bed time?" Richie smiled at him and Bill hummed, allowing himself to be led from the bathroom to their bedroom. Richie rifled through his clothes, before pulling out one of his soft, large t-shirts and a pair of Bill's boxers for him and then turning back to get dressed himself. When he turned back, Bill was hugging himself, the collar of his shirt rubbing across his face. 

"You're cute, sweet boy." Richie cooed affectionately, catching Bill in his arms again for a moment. 

The two lay down in bed, Bill wrapped up in Richie's arms, face smushed into his front. "Wanna talk?" Richie asked after a few minutes of brushing his fingers through Bill's hair. Bill hummed, rubbing his face against Richie's shirt. 

"Well, I'm really tired now." He said, face peeking out to show a small smile. The crack around Richie's heart melted back together again. Richie pressed a kiss to Bill's forehead. 

"Shall I bother you tomorrow then, gorgeous?" Richie smiled at him and Bill returned it, nodding. 

"Love you," Bill mumbled, face back against Richie's chest. 

Richie smiled privately to himself, just for a moment before saying. "Love you too, baby. So much."


End file.
